The present invention relates to harness frames in general, and more particularly to a harness frame having a mechanism allowing for the addition or removal of heddles to the heddle rods of the harness frame in a simple manner.
Various types of heddle retaining devices are known in the art for maintaining heddles on the heddle rods of harness frames. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,586 describes a pivotally mounted device having a prong that engages in an aperture defined in the heddle rod. This device serves to stress the heddle rod and also to maintain the end of the heddle rod in a recess or slot formed in the side member or strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,672 describes a supporting and securing device for tensioning and securing the heddle rods. Each securing device is attached to a side strut of the frame and has a projecting member that extends into an aperture defined in the heddle rod. When the securing member is in its operative position, it maintains the heddle rod in a taunt or stressed condition. When it is desired to disconnect one end of the heddle rod for the purpose of removing or adding heddles, the securing member is disengaged from the heddle rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,512 discloses a similar device wherein a spring member is pivotally secured to the side struts. The spring member has a recess formed on its end in which/the end portion of the heddle rod is seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,788 describes a device wherein a resilient strip is attached to the top and bottom rails. The free end of the strip is received in a slot or aperture defined in the heddle rod. The ends of the strips can be moved out of the apertures for adding or removing heddles to the rods.
The present invention relates to an improved heddle retaining device that operates without engaging in a hole or aperture defined in the heddle rod.